falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bloomfield control center
The Bloomfield control center is a location in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios.__TOC__ Layout Rocket assembly building (G) This is a very tall and wide hanger, similar to size and shape as the Tustin Air Base hangers on Barranca, just north of Interplay, but not quite as long and the west end of the hanger has collapsed. Inside the still standing section are three cylindrical pieces, each roughly twenty-five feet in length, fifteen feet high and wide, hollow, and slightly curved. It looks like if there were several of these pieces, and if someone linked them all together, they would form a perfect circle. Essentially these are three pieces of a third B.O.M.B., which never got completed. Also, inside the hanger, the Prisoner will find a toppled over rocket engine mounted sideways on what looks like a very large wagon made out of a full size truck bed. Behind and attached to the rocket engine is a large fuel tank equal to the size of the engine. Attached to the fuel tank is a set of controls and levers. They will later find out from Sid that this is a giant flamer to be used against a large attacking force. Sid will also admit that he is not certain of its reliability since a prototype was never made or tested. Since there was only one available engine, and Kyle the Hook is not a patient man, Sid is willing to take the chance that his giant flamer will work. There is more scattered debris and half-complete projects all over the hanger floor, as well as tool chests wheeled to each project. Basically this is homage to an ancient tech long forgotten and recently cannibalized by Sid and the Rusty Hooks to make other objects. A savvy person could create improvements to his armor and weapons with the materials present in the hanger. And, if feeling a bit generous, one may help Sid complete a few of his projects, especially getting the sub-reactor to run at a higher efficiency. Operations and communications building (F) This is the heart of the Bloomfield Space Center. The operations and communications building is remarkably intact, standing two stories and being half as long as the hanger. Upon entering the building from the front, main entrance, the Prisoner will come into contact with the reception area, now dirty and littered with empty and broken bottles, smashed furniture, and huge graffiti over what used to be the receptionist's desk reading, "Rusty Hooks." They will find assorted offices with similar scattered debris, as well as smashed computers with evidence of pieces being literally ripped out of the CPU cases. There is also a stairway that leads down to a small basement level where the sub-reactor can be found, which is usually locked behind two large, concrete doors. Other than that, the first floor certainly seems like a ghost town. The second story is a different matter. Each office houses a member or two of the Rusty Hooks. These offices are relatively clean and hold the best furniture. One of the offices in the southeast end is noticeably larger than the other offices. This office is marked as the CEO's office and is the domicile of Kyle the Hook and his bimbo of the month. At the same end of the building on the second floor, and facing the launch pad in the distance, is mission control. This very large room is filled with computers which are largely untouched, save for the randomly smashed monitors from drunken arms shooting. Power to the computers is minimal, allowing one to get just the bare facts about Bloomfield. If the Prisoner wants more in-depth information, or is interested in launching Hermes-13, the sub-reactor needs to be at sixty-percent efficiency. Really good Science Boys could get the reactor to eighty-five percent efficiency, thus giving even more computers to get information from. This building is where the Prisoner may do the better part of his dialogues, as well as tinker with the computers, fix the sub-reactor, and launch Hermes-13. Satellite Communications Dish (O) This is an inactive dish that is roughly the same diameter as the operations and communications building. There is a small power room at its base which one may access. This room houses the dish positioning controls, a computer, as well as the power breakers. Since power at Bloomfield is not running at full, the dish is out of commission. Anyone may restore power by having the sub-reactor's efficiency being restored, but accessing the computer will take a bit of hacking, or the codes from someone who was familiar with the B.O.M.B. project. Observation building (J) As the name states, this building was originally designed to view the launch of the Hermes-13. However, it is completed caved-in and inaccessible. Sidewalk in between the rocket assembly building and the operations and communications building (D, west side connecting F and G) On the way from the rocket assembly building and to the operations and communications building, the Prisoner will be greeted by two large, well armed security robots. These robots were pretty much dormant the whole time the Rusty Hooks occupied Bloomfield, but went into passive sensor mode once the Prisoner escaped from prison. Since that time, the robots have been quietly waiting for them to arrive. Once within fighting range, the robots will wheel themselves to face the Prisoner and open fire. Armed with two Gatling lasers for arms, the robots should make for a tough opponent. Luckily for the Prisoner, the Rusty Hooks will freak out at the sight of the robots firing their weapons and inadvertently helping to destroy the mechanical beasts. Appearances Bloomfield control center was going to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Sources Bloomfield Space Center design document Category:Van Buren locations